


Though I Am Running To You

by bluejoseph



Series: Spookyface Drabbles [11]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, Fluff, Getting Together, It's Sweet I Promise, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Other, Soft Boys, Softness, Top Tyler, it's finally happening!! yee haw, neck kisses, no angst here babes, ok fine it's a little sexual but still real sweet, plot and i are buds, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: "I don't know what I was..."





	Though I Am Running To You

**Author's Note:**

> maybe listen to 'to be alone' by hozier while you read. it's what i listened to while I wrote.

Waking up in bed with his best friend once was managable enough, but it didn't just happen once.

After the first time, Josh started waking up in bed with Tyler two, then three, then four times a week. Each time, they were in only their boxers, and each time, Tyler had small pink marks on his body, soft bruises on his neck from well-placed kisses. One morning, watching Tyler get dressed, Josh noticed some little scratches and crescent-moon shapes on his thighs, from fingernails, HIS fingernails. Or, Spooky Jim's fingernails, anyway.

He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he couldn't remember doing all these things. Maybe a bit of both.

In any case, it was slowly driving him mad. Seeing all these signs of what had been done. Waking up half naked with Tyler's arm slung over his waist. Trying desperately to think about anything but Tyler while taking a shower in his apartment, using Tyler's shampoo and Tyler's body wash and the cold, cold water from Tyler's showerhead. Josh was finding it harder and harder to ignore his feelings.

He spent more time than he should thinking about his friend in a less-than-friendship context. Would it be so bad, he wondered, to just roll over and kiss Tyler one morning? To just say or do something, finally, to show his affections?

But then he got to worrying if Tyler rejected him, and threw him out of his apartment, and never talked to him again, and he couldn't ruin their friendship.

Spooky could sense the conflict Josh was feeling, and they tried to talk to him about it, but Josh wasn't willing. It wasn't anything against them, he just wasn't ready yet, and Spooky understood. 

It went the same way every time--he woke up in bed with Tyler, Tyler woke up and got dressed, Josh took a shower, and Tyler made breakfast for both of them. They never really talked about it, and Josh was starting to think maybe it could just continue this way indefinitely. 

And then, one morning, he woke with Tyler's lips on his neck.

It didn't seem intentional at first; Tyler wasn't really moving. His face was just pressed into Josh's neck. Maybe he'd just rolled over. Maybe he wasn't awake.

But then Tyler's mouth moved to his jaw, sleepy and slow. Josh found himself holding his breath as Tyler ghosted his skin, all the way up to his earlobe, then back down again. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe.

And then Tyler stopped, as suddenly as he had started. He lifted his head, moved back a little.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Tyler knew. "I don't know what I was..." He trailed off.

Josh could have laid there, pretended he never heard him, pretended none of it had happened, and tried to fall asleep again. He did none of these things.

Tyler's lips were soft, almost impossibly so, and a little wet. Josh's hands shook, and he clenched them to his chest as he kissed him.

And Tyler kissed him back. Tyler held Josh's head in his hands, he pulled him closer, he kissed him in a way that made Josh want to weep. He opened his mouth instead, relishing Tyler's tongue against his own. 

They kissed like this for a while, slow and gentle and everything they had been missing, and the stars above seemed to align with the realization that they loved one another just perfectly. 

Josh was the one to finally try to stop, gently pushing Tyler back with a hand on his chest, flopping back onto the pillows. His neck hurt from the weird angle, but he didn't care, not when Tyler was looking at him like that, like he was the most important thing in his world.

"We should get up," he whispered, reluctantly. 

Tyler seemed to consider this for a moment, head tilted just so, and then he slung his leg over Josh's hip, lips on his jawline as if they were made to be. Josh chewed on his lip; he could feel Tyler's mouth curving upwards into a smile against his chin. "Nah."

He certainly made a convincing argument.

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE TOGETHER YEE HAW


End file.
